


Normal Is Relative

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: This Our Family [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not much plot, POV Alternating, inner monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from the family and pack members. Part of my This Our Family series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Bond

James had never thought he could be this happy. Or married, for that matter. Surprisingly, he was actually considering a sort of retirement; training new agents as opposed to going on missions all the time. He would be home most nights and, for once, home was a good place for him. A place he actually wanted to be. It hadn’t been like that since he was a child, when his parents were still alive. 

He had a happy childhood, loving parents, a nice home. Until he lost them. He had been a difficult teenager, sullen with a tendency to get in fights. He had gone directly into the Navy, picking up bad habits as he went. But, despite the booze and the women, he was good at what he did. 

He rose in the ranks quickly and generally did well. M had recruited him right out of his position. His work took on a new flavor. It was more exciting, more dangerous, there were more women, he drank more, he killed more, he blew more things up. He learned new languages, new cultures, new vehicles, new weapons. He had done well and been promoted to a double-0 position. It had only given him more of the same opportunities. 

It had left him feeling empty, far more than he ever realized. He had trust issues, he was lonely, alone in a cruel world. He had cultivated his bad habits, shaped a careful persona, shoved down the lonely orphan boy inside himself, become more and more ruthless. Somewhere along the way, on a mission he can barely remember he had ended up in an army hospital in the middle of the desert. The man who stitched him up had told him that he needed to be careful. James had scoffed and the man glared at him. James had asked his name, John Watson, and kept up with him ever since. Anyone brave enough to tell a double-0 what to do had his respect. But James had gone right back to getting shot at and blowing thing up. 

Actually being shot had been a reset for him. He had the time to reflect. He finally took a moment to evaluate his life. In the end, he realized that he just wanted something in his life that mattered to him. He thought that going back and getting back to the missions might give him that again. He had been wrong. 

The new young Quartermaster had been a shock. The level of his helpfulness and intelligence even more so. James’ attraction to him had been the biggest shock of them all. It had taken a while for him to notice, and when he did he was at a loss for what to do about it. So he had taken the most obvious choice and tried to woo him. Somehow, despite all of his awkwardness, Q had accepted. Then he had accepted a marriage proposal. 

So now James was definitely considering that “retirement.” He had found a new place to call home, and Quint was definitely something worth sticking around for.


	2. Dean Winchester

Dean was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things were good, calm, quiet. He was sure that trouble was brewing. Things hadn’t been this quiet in years. Sure there were still cases, ghosts, vampires, general monster troubles. But there was nothing big going on. No angels, or demons, or plots, or leviathans, or tablets, or marks, or quests, no apocalypses. There wasn’t anything, no rumbles or rumors. It was making him suspicious. They weren’t running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to catch up or stay ahead of anyone. 

They were staying at the bunker; it was becoming less of a base and more of a home. They were starting to settle down, actually having the chance to do things at home. Cooking, cleaning, just hanging out. He didn’t trust it. Good things just didn’t happen to them, no matter what Cas kept trying to convince him. 

Things had never been easy for them. Their mother had died when Sam was a baby and their dad became so obsessed with the hunt for what killed her that he practically abandoned them. But he had trained Dean, and later Sam. 

Nothing had ever been as scary as the time that they were young and dad had been gone so long that the money had run out. Dean had panicked, Sam had no idea. Dean had rifled through their bags, searching for the emergency contact list that their mother had left for a babysitter one time. He had kept it, along with some pictures and little trinkets, as a reminder of her, some way to remember how she wrote, even when he started to forget other things. But he knew it had someone he should be able to get in touch with. He ended up calling his uncle, who let them come stay with him and his new wife until Bobby could come get them. Tom had given them his cell number and the number for their other uncle, Chris. Dean had never used them. 

He knew they had family, but it wasn’t until things got really bad with John that the others had stepped in. He found out he had cousins and that this family actually cared what happened to them. But they were busy, and not always able to help out. Dean hated to bother them, and usually avoided calling them until he had to. 

Then time went by and he got into hunting himself. He drug Sam into the hunt for John and things just never let up. By the time they had the chance to breathe, something else was happening. There had been demons, and hell, and angels, and leviathans, and purgatory, and prophets, and tablets, and too many other things that he was having a hard time remembering all of it. Through all of that he had gained Cas, who was the only thing he could rely on to be steady. No matter what else happened, he knew he wanted Cas with him always. 

Dean had been ecstatic to see Lizzie when she came, thrilled to go see Tom and Stiles. What was happening there had been unexpected but turned out alright. He always hoped that he could get back in touch with his family and it was actually looking like he might have that chance. Their uncle Quint had gotten in touch with them about some weird goings on in London and they were planning on going to look into it. Maybe they would stay long enough for him to marry Cas.


	3. Chris Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this one is an OC. Don't hate me.

Chris could hardly believe how much time had flown by. It was sad that so much of his family had missed out on so much of his life. His parents had died when he was 16 and away at boarding school in England. He has never been sure why they had decided to send him but he has always been so grateful that they did. Things had worked out much better than he had expected then. His best friends’ parents took him in and paid for him to continue at the school. His older sister Mary had gotten married to the love of her life, John. They were young and weren’t able to take in his younger brother, Tom, but the family’s older neighbors, the Stilinskis, agreed to take him in since they had never been able to have children themselves. He married his best friend. Alyssa was everything he could ever have dreamed of. They had three wonderful children and the jobs that always kept them on their toes. Somehow, and he’s still not sure how, everything had worked out. 

Still his life had its fair share of tragedy. His sister had died young, leaving a baby and a four year old with her much changed husband. They had lost contact with them due to John pouring himself into his obsession with hunting. They only reconnected with the boys when John dumped them in a hotel not far from where Tom was living, a small town called Beacon Hills. They had run out of money for food and managed to find Tom’s number and address in their Dad’s list of emergency contacts. The young man had taken them in until Bobby had been able to collect them. They left Tom’s house with numbers for everyone in the family and a promise that help was just a phone call away. 

Telling Lyssa’s family about the supernatural had nearly gone very badly but they made it by the skin of their teeth. Her family’s trust in them had them believing faster than Chris had ever seen. That belief had come in handy several times. Mummy and Daddy Holmes had a rather close encounter with a particularly unfriendly ghost and Lyssa’s brothers have had countless encounters during their work. 

He and Lyssa had been through a few close scrapes over the years and their children took after them. Wounds were not uncommon though they were lucky in that they all healed fairly quickly and never had gotten serious injuries. Deciding to train the kids had been a difficult decision but they had never regretted it. Lizzie was out now, away at university. Addie and Josh continued working small jobs around their schooling. 

So overall, Chris was content with his life. They had a habit of calling themselves mercenaries and assassins and saying they dealt heavily in data recovery and violence prevention. Sure it was a bit unorthodox, at least it was never dull.


	4. Quentin Holmes

Quentin never would have imagined his life going the way it had. He had been a quiet and awkward child, always running around after his older siblings. They had shown him affection in their own ways. Mycroft with his typical cold demeanor, Sherlock with witty insults and clever deductions, Lyssa with her open affection that marked her apart from the rest of the Holmes children. 

He had always been interested in technology. There were countless times that his siblings had thought their gadgets missing, only to find him playing with them. At a very young age he had gotten into coding and developing new gadgets from the things he had. 

Quint had breezed through school, flying under the radar of the other students and excelling in his studies. Anytime any of the other students took a notice to him, Sherlock would step in to distract them. Sherlock was always a troublemaker, in his own way, and was willing to take hits for his brother. 

Quint had been an easy child, a surprisingly easy teenager, and had started working early. He was rather quickly recruited by MI6, and worked for several years with them, in various positions. He worked in their tech support for a little, then he was a software developer, then he worked in R&D. His promotion to Q had been a shock and an honor. He was amazed that so many of these people, older than him, listened to him. He was running the operation, quite well, in fact. 

Meeting James Bond had been the most interesting day of his life. Q really hadn’t known what to expect. All he knew about the man was what the other members of Q Branch had to say about Double-0’s in general. They had given him wide-eyed terrified looks when he mentioned who he was meeting. Q wasn’t afraid. No one could be worse than his siblings. 

Somehow, he had managed to make the Double-0 fall in love with him. Through a series of inept flirtations and a chain of vaguely awkward dates, they had become closer than they had ever imagined. Q was content; his marriage to said Double-0 had done wonders. 

Q couldn’t help but think that something bad was coming. There was nothing huge going on. His family were all safe, relatively, and happy, sort of. There was no Moriarty, no Silva, no apocalypse, no one was dead. Q was vaguely nervous, especially since James had started acting a little strange about work.


	5. Derek Hale

Derek Hale was not one to look into his past fondly. His childhood had been good until it was violently interrupted by tragedy. He preferred not to dwell on his childhood. Living with the Stilinski’s for a little had been the only good thing to come of the… fire. 

Moving to New York with Laura had been the best thing they could have done. Sure they had left Peter, but the sheriff was looking after him. They were across the country from their tragedy, away from the death of their family, relatively safe from any hunters looking for them. Laura started school and got a job. Derek enrolled in high school and did a dual enrollment program that allowed him to start taking classes at NYU. 

College was even better for Derek, that was where he met his best friend, Elizabeth. She was from England, accent and all. She and Laura got along and rather quickly the three of them started to feel like a family. It was overwhelming, Lizzie understood, she let them grieve. She also drew them out of that funk, dragging them around the city as she explored. 

They ate exclusively at cheap, crazy, hole-in-the-wall restaurants, shopped at local stores, visited interesting museums. Derek was never sure how Lizzie learned about all these places, she hinted once that she had lived in New York once before. Her past, like theirs, was a closed book. 

Derek had been entirely against Laura’s return to Beacon Hills. Lizzie had been skeptical, but convinced him that if that was what she needed to do, then she should go. Laura had grinned at Lizzie then told her to keep an eye on Derek while she was gone. 

Derek had a hard time with Laura gone. The day after she left, Lizzie showed up at his door, apologizing profusely and saying she had a family thing that was calling her away. She promised to call unless it got too crazy. Derek was totally alone in the city. 

He had returned to Beacon Hills himself, after all this time, because he knew something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed the minute he pulled up to the burnt out husk of their former home. Things had gone from bad to worse, every time he thought it would finally be over something else surfaced. 

Things had started to look up, even in the midst of all the bad. He had gained a pack, a new family, people who cared about him. He had found his mate, he still had Lizzie, things were going to be okay. 

Stiles had changed everything, as he tended to do. Derek had taken the chance and it had paid off. Finding out that Lizzie was related to Stiles had been a shock. Finding out that they were related to the Winchester’s had been a bigger shock. But they had come through it all and ended up on top. Surprisingly it had all worked out in the end. 

So now that things had calmed down, Derek was able to finally look back. He was finally able to come to terms with all the bad. He was finally able to look at his past and say that he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He was in a good place now.


	6. Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes had always been a handful. His parents were more than willing to look the other way while he played with his siblings and got up to mischief. Unfortunately, society was not. From a very young age, Sherlock had been markedly different from other children. He was intelligent and quick witted, sharpening his inherent ability by learning from his older siblings. He was perceptive, easily seeing things people tried very hard to keep secret. His intelligence allowed him to make connections, form well put together “assumptions” and insult other people. 

Fortunately, Sherlock had been born into an odd family, one that prided its oddity and praised Sherlock for these traits that put others off. He learned deductions and pleased his parents’ friends with his game. But his deductions didn’t stop there. While still a child, he solved a murder, though the police didn’t believe him. He became disillusioned. His brother told him that was how the world worked, he ought to grow up. His sister glared at Mycroft and hugged him tightly and told him to keep up the good work, maybe one day they would listen. “Sometimes,” she had told him, “people don’t believe kids just because they’re kids, it’s dumb, but eventually you’ll grow out of it.” Mycroft had snorted. Sherlock believed her. 

His kid brother had been a new fascination. When Quentin was old enough, they taught him deductions too. Sherlock was especially close to Quint. His brother was shy and quiet and Sherlock had been happy to keep people from paying too much attention to him. 

It wasn’t until he reached college, at 15, that he was first introduced to drugs. It was in passing but it, like everything else, became an obsession. His parents had long since taken a more hands off approach to dealing with their children, so he had no one checking up on him. The drugs turned bad and went on for a long time. 

It was Quint who finally caught him. But Quint hadn’t known what to do. Sherlock had begged him not to say anything. He agreed and kept silent until Lyssa had caught him crying over in later that month. Lyssa had drug Sherlock to rehab. She, along with Mycroft, had gotten him through the addiction. Lyssa and her husband Chris had taken him in, which surprised Sherlock, they had a very young family started. 

In the end it had been Lyssa’s daughter Lizzie that had convinced him to straighten his life out. She had looked up to him and seen him as a hero when he taught her deductions. He had gotten a job at a newspaper for a while then Lyssa had set him up to work as a contractor with the police. 

He loved the job, not everyone loved him. So he put up a mask of indifference and did his job and sullenly insulted those who picked at him. 

Then he met John. John was the single best thing that happened to him. While things had gotten terribly out of hand for a while, they were reconciled and happily married. They had talked about adoption, but it wasn’t really time for them yet. Sherlock had decided that he would get John a dog for their anniversary.


	7. Elizabeth Campbell

Elizabeth Campbell lived a very interesting life. She had been born to the strangest combination of people, a hunter from Kansas and a spy from just outside London. When she had heard the way her parents got together, she was convinced it was fate. Now, she was positive it was, there was no other way. 

She had been trained from a young age in the arts of her parents. Her father had taught her and her siblings how to hunt. Her mother taught her how to be a spy. Her uncles taught her how to be a Holmes. Sherlock had taught her Deductions. Mycroft had taught her discretion. Quint had taught her about computers. Quint had also made sure to point out that they weren’t just trainees but also people. Sherlock had asserted that he knew, Mycroft grudgingly agreed. She had always thought that Mycroft had a secret plan to take over the world that he planned to use her and her siblings in. 

Lizzie had lived all over the world. Wherever the work took them was where they lived. She had also started working as a spy, sort of, very young. Most would say too young, but her parents were confident in her and her siblings’ skills. And they performed well. Sometimes she even got to work with different parts of her family, her uncles in London and her cousins in the States. Dean and Sam had been eager to take the siblings under their wing and teach them what their dad had left out. She hadn’t expected to be able to be out so easily to go to college. Nevertheless she had. She was attending NYU and she absolutely loved it. That was where she met her best friend and his sister, almost immediately becoming part of their family, making up some semblance of a pack. 

Laura’s death had thrown her for a loop. Stiles becoming a werewolf, an alpha no less, had been so completely out of left field. But despite all the insanity, things were actually looking up. She was close to finishing her degree, just one year left. Her family was happy, content. Derek had pulled through the loss of his sister okay and was now with Stiles, yet another surprise. Lizzie was beginning to think that they had passed the bad times, starting a new chapter. She couldn’t help but feel that it was a precarious position that they occupied; one slip and it could all change.


	8. Tom Stilinski

Tom Stilinski had a strange life. He had been almost 14 when his parents were killed by a demon. The fact that he knew about demons at that age was strange enough, let alone his parents being killed by one. His sister, Mary had gotten married, but she and John barely could keep themselves going and they had no way to take him in. His brother, Chris had been taken in by some friends that he had met at school and was living in England. His neighbors, the Stilinskis, were kind enough to take him in. They had always wanted children but had never been able to have any. They were more than willing to have a surrogate son in their life. 

Tom had lived a much more normal life with the Stilinskis. There had been no training or hunting. No discussions about how monsters were or studying old cases to test how he would handle the situation. He was able to focus on school and have dreams and goals that were normal, more realistic, less likely to get him funny looks. He had a desire to help people. It spawned his interest in police work. 

He had been thrown for a loop when Mary died. John’s subsequent flight with the boys had been a huge shock. Somewhere along the way John stopped checking in with anyone. They lost track of the family. Tom had worried, but life got in the way. He grew up and graduated and moved forward in his life. 

Becoming a police officer had been both harder and easier than he expected. Both were good. He did well and was, sooner than expected, moving off to a different state to pursue his career. He settled in a small town in Northern California and had gotten married. Somehow in the midst John had left the boys alone for too long close enough that they were able to get in touch with Tom and have him come pick them up. 

They had been pitiful and Tom had made sure that they knew he was there whenever they needed before their father angrily showed up on his doorstep to collect them. Tom had called Chris and begged him to help keep track of the boys. Chris was deeply involved in government stuff and tracking the family was well within his ability. 

Time again passed and his life filled up. He got to know more people in the town, becoming close with the Hale family, a long established pack of werewolves in town. He and Claudia had a son, who was wonderful. 

Tragedy was never far in his life and the Hales were killed in their home when Stiles was eight. They had taken in Laura and Derek until the siblings had left to get some space from their grief. Claudia's sickness and eventual passing had been hard on him and Stiles. They still weren't over it, but time had given them space to heal some. 

Working Laura’s murder was entirely unexpected. Derek’s reappearance, Peter’s disappearance, and kids being turned into werewolves was just icing on the cake of crazy. Somehow his kid had managed to become Alpha to a new pack in Beacon Hills and they were expanding healthily to increase their security. 

Things were starting to finally look up for the town and Tom was hoping that it would stay that way.


	9. Castiel

Castiel couldn’t call the time that he’d been alive anything other than his existence. It was too long to be considered his life. He, like what he suspected were a vast number of people, divided his existence into two distinct periods: Before the Winchesters and after the Winchesters. 

Before the Winchesters, his existence had been continuously the same. Doing what he was expected to, completing his tasks. After the Winchesters, he changed. 

Dean was an exceptional person, a brilliant soul. Pulling him out of hell had been an honor for Castiel. Dean’s doubts were important to him. Dean’s doubts led to questions, questions led to answers, mostly ones that he didn’t like. So it was fair to say that Dean had changed his life for good. Castiel could not just sit back and let things happen anymore, he questioned the reasons behind everything. It gained him a lot of enemies. 

Time had changed Castiel. Dean had changed Castiel. Castiel had become Cas, fitting in easier with the Winchester brothers, feeling as though he was a part of their family. Meeting their family had been nice. 

Losing his grace had been difficult, it was not something he liked to think about, but he still looked at it as a good thing. It had forced him and Dean to confront their feelings for each other. He still thanked Charlie for convincing Dean that it was okay for him to feel that way, though Dean’s hang up had been less about Cas being male and more about Cas being Castiel, angel of the Lord. 

Still, things were going well for the two of them. Things were calm in the world. Their work had dwindled down to a few cases a month and no life or world threatening plots working against them. There were no more apocalypse issues or monsters from Purgatory or demons attempting to take over the world. They actually had time to just live rather than fight to stay alive. 

Cas was content. A feeling he never thought he would have. It was good, and he was good with the way things were. At least the angels were leaving them alone. And he had his brother, Gabriel, with him, which meant things were never dull.


	10. Lydia Martin

Lydia Martin never expected to be a werewolf. If you had ever asked her if she could see herself being a furry creature of the night she would have rolled her eyes and just stated that werewolves weren’t real. Now, of course she would still tell you they weren’t real, she would just be doing it to keep you safe. 

Lydia knew she had spent a significant portion of her years pretending to be an idiot. It had served her well. She was proud of her intelligence and she was secretly pleased when people were left in shock over her GPA. She knew that everyone thought she was pretty but dumb. She used it against people all the time. The first time she had cast that image off was freeing. She hadn’t realized how much she hated the ignorant pretty girl persona she had created. But she didn’t need it anymore. 

Her pack had given her the chance to prove herself as more than what other people thought she was. Stiles had never been fooled by her idiot routine. They had been competing for Val and Sal for a really long time. So Stiles had treated her like the intelligent person she was instead of treating her like an idiot. She had pandered to Jackson’s need to be the smart one for too long and it had been draining. 

But she was through that crisis now. She was through her freak out about being a werewolf. She was past being anyone but herself. She was growing up. She was proud of it. 

She was proud of Stiles. He had grown up as well. He was a good leader, a good Alpha. Their pack expansion had gone so smoothly and she attributed it to Stiles’ nature. She was glad that things had worked out the way they did. 

She was especially glad that Stiles’ family had come to town. Stiles’ cousins were awesome. She was especially attached to Lizzie, who shared her sense of, and love of, fashion. They had traded numbers and spent significant chunks of time texting. Lydia was glad for the new friend. 

Things were going well for them in Beacon Hills and Lydia was so looking forward to the summer. It was a chance to relax and settle into their pack life even more, a chance to be kids for a little bit, to have fun, to make Derek have fun. Lydia knew just the place to start, a pool party at her house.


	11. Isaac Lahey

Isaac Lahey never thought he would have the kind of life he was living now. Sure the werewolf thing was weird, but he was more concerned with the fact that he actually had friends now. 

Growing up, his father had noticeably favored his older brother. Isaac had idolized him and wanted to be him, so his father’s favoritism seemed right. When they lost him it was hard. His mother left and his father couldn’t cope. Isaac had become more punching bag than son. He had tried more than ever to follow in his brother’s footsteps but nothing he did could measure up. 

Isaac had always been more of an introvert but his father’s abuse had driven him deeper into himself. The more bruises he gained by his father’s hands the fewer friends he allowed himself to have. Friends were only people who would notice the bruises and ask questions he couldn’t answer. 

Isaac lived his life walking on eggshells. He was constantly terrified of angering his father. But nothing he ever did was good enough for his father. His grades were too low, he took too long to do his chores, dinner was never cooked right. No matter what Isaac did it wasn’t enough. 

The pack had been a miracle. They arrived at precisely the right moment, right when Isaac needed a friend the most. He wasn’t sure where he would be if it wasn’t for them. 

He had been incredibly nervous to meet them. But everything had turned out okay. His transition from human to werewolf went so smoothly that even the pack was amazed. It was nothing like he’d expected. They had taken him in like he was their long lost brother, and given him a new identity. 

He hadn’t expected to fit in with them so well. He hadn’t expected to enjoy being around so many people. He had been skeptical at first but everything was amazing. He never had to deal with his father again, the pack had made sure to get him out of that situation. 

Everything was looking up for him. He was actually looking towards college as a possibility now, something he had never imagined would be attainable for him.


	12. John Watson

John Watson lived an interesting life. He would never tell anyone that, mainly because he never really thought of it like that. He just lived his life. 

He had grown up in a money conscious family. Everything was seen as its price tag. He was used to it. He used to think that his parents only thought of him and Harry as how much they cost. When Harry had come out, their parents had happily disowned her, it cost them less to only have one child. It was at the expense of Harry that John had been able to attend Uni. He carefully kept his bisexuality hidden. 

His parents had been so proud of him when he told them he wanted to be a doctor. He was in debt up to his eyeballs and a doctor’s salary was great. But he needed something else. He had signed up with the army. 

His parents were furious. The army, they thought, was the worst thing their son could get himself involved in. He was going to get himself killed. John had reminded them that it wasn’t the worst thing since they hadn’t disowned him. They had been shocked. John had joined the army. 

He was an army doctor. Really it was a pretty safe job, or so his parents thought. He was a medic; if you kill the medic the injured can’t be saved. He tried not to think about it. 

He had been at a camp hospital when he met James. The man was the strangest person he had ever met. James had tried as hard as he could not to be treated then disappeared almost immediately after he had been patched up and they had turned around. A few nights later James had returned, more beat up than before, to thank him. They kept up with each other after that. 

John hadn’t expected to be wounded in battle. He had definitely not expected it to put him so far out of commission. It was a bad time. 

Meeting Sherlock had changed his life so profoundly that he had a difficult time explaining it. Sherlock was the strangest man he had ever met, he even beat out James. 

Sherlock’s death had shaken him to the core. John had almost thought that he had lost it when Sherlock came back. But he had gotten past it, moved on, extracted promises of never doing it again from Sherlock, eventually forgiven him. 

John never thought he would be married to a man, yet here he was. Happily married and wondering how long it would take to convince Sherlock to adopt a kid.


	13. Adalaina Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time. Don't hate me.

Adalaina Campbell had a weird family. Her uncles were weird, her cousins were weird, even her parents were weird, her sister was really weird, her brother was okay, sometimes. She knew they were weird, but she loved them. Really, the weirdness was okay. 

How many other teenage girls were professional assassins? Not many. It was an exciting job and an interesting life. Sometimes she craved the normal lives of the girls in movies, until she realized how boring that would be. Weird, if nothing else, was exciting. 

Addie had lived her whole life in a constant state of motion. Her sister Lizzie was fond of saying they were from everywhere, since they had lived all over. She learned and trained and adapted. She had grown. Her parents referred to her as constant motion. 

She was careful and organized, sharing a single trait with her uncle Sherlock: a sock index. She looked just like her father and aunt, blonde haired and blue eyed. She stood out among her mother’s family of dark haired people. Josh tried to tease her about being adopted but she had just shown him baby pictures till he got grossed out and left her alone. 

Addie was content with her life. She was jealous of her sister, older and away at Uni. Addie herself was only a few years away from that. She was ready to give normalcy a try. But temporarily, she knew she would probably get bored. 

Still, life was pretty exciting; weird, complicated, but exciting nonetheless. They were headed somewhere in Eastern Europe for a few days. Addie was trying to figure out if she could get Lizzie’s sniper rifle for the job.


	14. Danny Mahealani

Danny Mahealani had guessed there were werewolves in Beacon Hills a while ago. His parents had been friends with the Hales, not close enough to be in the know, but Danny had guessed. He knew that the werewolves must be back when Stiles started enlisting his help for mysterious searches. Danny wasn’t stupid; he just didn’t want to be involved. 

When Jackson had broken up with Lydia he had turned unbearable. Jackson had always been a dick but Danny had always stuck by him, his dickishness was part of what made Jackson, Jackson. 

Danny had been grateful to Stiles and his pack for taking him in when Jackson decided to start being a dick to everyone. He was glad to be back around Lydia, he had always liked her. 

Danny’s own integration into the pack had been more of a surprise than he’d expected. The majority of Danny’s brain had rejected his werewolf theory, so when confronted with actual werewolves he had freaked out more than he thought he would. But he had gotten over that initial freak out pretty quickly. 

Stiles’ family had been a shock. Danny was jealous of how gorgeous they were. If they weren’t Stiles’ cousins and already taken, then Danny would have been all over them. It was probably a good thing that those things were true. 

Still, Danny was glad to be where he was. His friendships were far more healthy and his parents were glad he was spending time with people other than Jackson. He was afraid that his relief at not having to deal with Jackson anymore would somehow come back to bite him. But, for now, things were good and he was happy.


	15. Gabriel

Gabriel was unusual. Gabriel was odd. Gabriel was missing. Gabriel was gone. Gabe hadn’t acknowledged who he really was for a very long time. 

He had always been the mischievous angel. When things had gone wrong or off, it was always his fault. When Gabe got tired of the rest of the family, he had gone into hiding. He took over being Loki for a bit, that guy had had it with his brother and needed a while to be away. Gabe understood. And Loki only had one brother, try having multitudes. 

Gabe had thoroughly enjoyed his time as the trickster. When the Winchesters had come along, he had been as fascinated by them as everyone else. He still took pride in the fact that he had been the first to get to them. Of course no one else knew about it. 

Castiel had shaken up everything. He had openly rebelled and not gotten punished. Things were changing. Gabe liked it. Cas was more like him than anyone else was. Gabe knew he had liked that kid. 

He had not been expecting the whole closing-the-gates-to-heaven thing. That had taken a lot of people by surprise. It turned out alright and they had figured out how to put everything back to normal. 

Gabe definitely did not expect to fall for Sasquatch Winchester. But it happened and somehow that was working out for them. Even after all the times Gabe had killed Dean. Hey, he wasn’t complaining.


	16. Allison Argent

As a child, Allison Argent never thought that she would ever use her archery. When she got sick of it, as kids tend to do with their hobbies, her parents had let her quit, no questions asked. 

She now knew how much that must have bothered them. Then again, they loved her and had always put her happiness ahead of the hunting stuff. So really, she now knew how much it killed her grandfather and aunt. 

Somehow, she had managed to figure out about werewolves all on her own. Not only figure out about them, but get involved with them. Once she knew it’s like they were everywhere. Scott was one, and Derek. Stiles was involved, his dad knew. The murders around the county were done by a werewolf. Lydia got turned, then Stiles. 

In a blink her whole life had changed. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. Even through all the bad. She was glad for her friends, thankful for her pack, happy despite the sorrow they had experienced. Things were actually going well. 

She loved Stiles’ family. They were interesting and fun. Lydia had completely hit it off with Lizzie and they were becoming pretty good friends. Allison never would have guessed that there was someone else out there so similar to Lydia. It was terrifying. 

But things were really good. Calm, quiet, peaceful. It made Stiles antsy. He was convinced something bad was going to happen. Allison wasn’t so convinced. Surely, after all they had gone through, they deserved some peace.


	17. Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft Holmes had always been the least difficult child. Until he grew up. Somehow, in the midst of all the changes age brought to the Holmes children, he had lost that reputation. He thinks it might be when he started working for the government. Sherlock had taken to calling him “The British Government” and the rest of them had caught on. It never went away. 

Mycroft hated nicknames, so, of course, he had one. It had been lovingly bestowed on him as a young child by his grinning older sister. He had loved it until he started getting older and noticed that Sherlock had never been given one. Then he despised the nickname. Not that it was bad; it was just Myc, which sounded like Mike, far more normal than his actual name. He never thought it could get worse but his nieces and nephew called him Myccy. He hated and loved it, torn because his sister’s kids were adorable, but he hated nicknames. 

Gradually he had warmed up to it again. But only for the kids, he glared when his siblings shortened his name. Glared when anyone shortened his name, really. Until he found another exception. 

Gregory Lestrade had saved Mycroft once. Not in a dramatic, near death, saved his life way. Just helped him with Sherlock. He had given Sherlock the opportunity he needed to help people and get away from the drugs that had been tormenting him. Lyssa had set it up, but, with her being out of the country so often and Quint being so young, the responsibility of looking after Sherlock had fallen to him. Greg had been a huge help, keeping Sherlock in line in a way that Mycroft never would have been able to. 

He and Greg had danced around feelings for each other for a while until Greg had gotten fed up with it. It had been Greg who finally said “fuck it, come to dinner with me.” Mycroft had agreed and things had gone from there. It had been a while now and Mycroft was thinking about proposing to him. Mycroft was the last unmarried sibling after all, and his mother could not stop asking after it.


	18. Erica Reyes

Erica Reyes had always thought she was doomed to forever be a twitchy nervous wreck. She had been Epileptic for as long as she could remember. She had also been on medicine for what seems like forever. By the time she was in High School and still there was no change, she had resigned herself to that fate. At that point it was just a matter of waiting until a seizure did her in. 

Werewolves had changed everything. Suddenly there was a new option. Several new options. All the things that had been kept from her before were now available. Friends, clothes, being healthy, everything. One little bite and her whole world was turned upside down in the best way. She wasn’t living on the verge of constant anxiety over when her next episode would be. She was free to live her life like a normal person. It was wonderful. 

Pack life had given her so much already; she hadn’t expected a relationship as well. Soon after joining the pack, they had reached out to Boyd. Boyd, who she had always had a crush on. Well, maybe not always, but as of late. And it felt like always. She hadn’t expected that to work out but it had. And it was wonderful. Yet another thing that she had never thought she would get to experience. 

The stuff with Allison’s grandpa had been crazy. Luckily it was over and things were calm. Erica was glad, she was enjoying being able to just hang out. Sure they still trained every day, but it didn’t have the same level of urgency that it had. They could practice and learn then relax and hang out, not constantly plan for the next problem. It was good, things were good. And if Stiles said he had a bad feeling one more time, she was going to punch him.


	19. Joshua Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the youngest Campbell kid. Yay for more OC's.

Joshua Campbell never failed to be impressed with the number of seemingly impossible situations that occurred in his family. He really didn’t have to look far to find them. His parents were a prime example. Not many women from a small town just outside of London marry a man from the middle of nowhere Kansas. 

Josh supposed that he really shouldn’t be surprised at the amount of crazy in his family after that. But it was like if anything could go wrong, it would, and yet somehow they would end up okay in the end. His cousins, Dean and Sam, had died and come back more times than he could count. His uncle Mycroft was the British Government, Sherlock had faked his death then took out an international crime ring, Quint was the Quartermaster for MI6. That doesn’t even touch on the crazy that his cousin Stiles just stepped into. He was a descendent of hunters turned Alpha of a werewolf pack. Josh didn’t even know what to think anymore. 

Though, for all the crazy it brought, Josh wouldn’t trade his family for anything in the world. Not many could say they had been the places he’d been, seen the things he’d seen, done the things he’d done. And there was no one his age that could. Most 15 year old boys weren’t a crack shot with their own custom designed sniper rifle. Well, maybe they were, in Call of Duty. Josh was proud of his ability. 

He was proud of his family. Sure they were impossible and crazy, but they were family. And they were wonderful. His life was never boring and he never wished it would be anything other than what it was. He was content. What 15 year old could say that?


	20. Sam Winchester

It had taken Sam Winchester a very long time to get past the way he felt towards his father. The man had abandoned them to fend for themselves so many times when they were children and it had a profound effect on Dean. So Sam had never been able to forgive his father for that. John was responsible for the way that Dean was looking around the corner and constantly watching his back, even when things were good. The fact that John and Sam had always butted heads didn’t help. 

Sam had always looked up to Dean. Dean was father, mother, brother for the longest time. Dean took care of him while John was gone, playing both father and mother roles for Sam. When John was there, Dean was still cleaning up after them like he would when it was just the two of them. Dean kept things as orderly as possible. Sam now knew that it was because that was the one thing that Dean could actually control. 

Sam will never forget the time that they actually reached out for help. They had been close to starving for a week, and Dean had almost gotten caught stealing. They were out of options. Dean had found their uncle’s phone number in a pile of John’s things. It was the first time they had reached out for help, the first time someone had shown them kindness in their situation. The first, but certainly not the last. Bobby had taken them in, made them go to school, given them a little stability, until John came back and took them off again. It had broken Sam’s heart. Their Uncle Tom had kept tabs on them. 

Sam thought he had gotten out when he went to college. Right until Dean showed up in his apartment and drug him back into the life he had tried so desperately to escape. Things had gone south from there. For a long time. 

Finally, finally, things were starting to look up. But now Dean was getting antsy. Luckily, he had Cas to distract him. Sam was busy with whatever this thing that was going on between him and Gabe was. Things were good. Sam was just hoping that they would stay that way.


	21. Vernon Boyd

Vernon Boyd had never had many friends. He had been content with that; content to sit by and watch people living their complex lives. His life was simple. Or so he always considered it. Sure he worked and went to school and had several siblings, but it was simple, straightforward, much like his job. 

There were always things that Boyd felt like he was missing out on. Things like close friendships, where each person told the others everything, or relationships. He was really missing out on that, especially when his crush joined the ever growing group surrounding Stiles Stilinski. But there was something about that group that scared him yet drew him in. It ended up being Stiles himself that drug him into their group. 

He had instantly seen good changes in his life. Their study group was helping him get better grades than he had ever gotten in his life. He had friends for once, and things to do other than work and homework. His parents hadn’t even noticed. He shrugged it off. They were busy with work and the younger kids. He didn’t need their approval as much anymore, he had something better, he had pack. 

Just when he thought that things couldn’t get better, he had gotten together with Erica. Sure there were some bad things that went on in there, but overall things were looking up for him. Besides, the bad stuff had been handled and it didn’t look like it would crop up again. Stiles was antsy about it though, and was frustrating Erica to no end. Boyd was just amused by it. And glad, glad to have friends and a girlfriend and pack.


	22. Gregory Lestrade

Gregory Lestrade was too old to have this much excitement going on in his life. He had dealt with too much. He had let the Holmeses have their way too much. Well, he had made his bed now he had to lie in it. 

He hadn’t always been such a pushover. There was a time in the past where he was a strong detective with an iron will who didn’t budge an inch. Apparently that time was gone. It had gone in his personal life first. His ex-wife was a terror. She was constantly pulling him in and pushing him away. After a little bit he only played along because it was what was expected. Greg is pretty sure that’s where his problems started. 

When an MI6 agent approached him about getting someone a job, he had immediately jumped to make it happen. That someone would single him out for that opportunity had made him ecstatic. He had learned pretty quickly that spies are sneaky. He was saddled with a needy ex-druggie who, while brilliant, couldn’t speak without offending someone. 

The situation got better. After a while, Sherlock warmed up to him. They became some sort of friends. He also met Mycroft. Mycroft who was like nothing he had ever seen. Things had gone well for them, they had gotten together not long after Sherlock’s death-that-wasn’t. Things had been going very well lately, that is, until a couple weeks ago when Mycroft got strangely contemplative. Whatever it was, Greg was sure it would pass.


	23. Stiles Stilinski

Stiles knew he was unusual. He knew his family was strange. He never realized how weird they were until his pack met some of them. Stiles had grown up learning about hunting and spy techniques and government intrigue. He thought it was normal. He grew up training and sparing and learning how to use weapons. Somehow this amazed people. He had no idea why. 

Well, he had some idea why. Stiles was clumsy, knocking into things, fumbling things, constantly on the edge of breaking something. But when he was focused, there was nothing that could break his concentration. The first time his pack saw him that way they had been terrified. Stiles had shrugged and said “You guys did meet my cousins, right? I trained with them growing up.” 

Still, he kept doing things that people didn’t expect. Or, were surprised to find out until they realized that Stiles would always take the unexpected path. Derek learned early on to just roll with it. His cousins were pretty much the same way. He wondered if it was a family trait or something they had learned training. Not that it mattered, it usually just was a help in any given situation. 

But now things were calm and it was freaking him out. After all the dramatics of the last year, things had gotten really, really quiet. Things were even pretty calm for Dean and Sam, and that never happened. He couldn’t help but wonder what was coming. It was driving Erica crazy. Allison and Derek understood it. Lizzie told him to relax, but that she felt like something weird was going to happen soon, too. Whatever it was, Stiles knew they could handle it. He just wasn’t looking forward to it.


	24. Chapter 24

Scott McCall had never been the brightest. He knew it, that’s what he had Stiles for. That doesn’t mean he was dumb, just that he was a little slow on the uptake. And that was for normal things, like school stuff. Werewolves were a whole different ballgame. 

Sure it was cool, but come on, werewolves? He was still in shock. He was definitely glad that Stile was involved. And really happy that Stiles was the Alpha. He trusted Stiles not to do anything to get them hurt. Stiles, for all his clumsy teenage boy antics, was truly a mother hen. Always. All the time. No ifs ands or buts. Stiles took to being Alpha like a fish to water. It was good, things were good. 

Until they weren’t. Scott was still a little hurt that he hadn’t been included in the beginnings of the planning on how to deal with the murders. Though, looking back on it, he totally understood why. He was still having trouble computing werewolves; he really didn’t need to add anything else to his plate. Besides it had all worked out. Cause Stiles was working on it. And Stiles could usually figure out the best course of action. Usually, he still did dumb things sometimes. Like suggest they go hunting for half a body in the middle of the night in the woods. That was really dumb. 

But things had worked out. And he was still with Allison, who was the best. And Allison’s dad hadn’t tried to kill him yet. And Stiles’ cousins were really cool. So yeah, things were looking up. And Stiles needed to stop worrying. He was going to worry something into happening if he kept it up.


	25. Alyssa Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that's it for this one. The next one is coming soon. Ish.

Lyssa was always surprised at how mature her family had gotten. Her children were growing up, her siblings were successful. Her marriage was wonderful. Her job was exciting. There wasn’t much for her to complain about. She just couldn’t believe how quickly it had gone by. 

She had managed to marry the man of her dreams. He was her best friend growing up and Myccy had always been jealous of her for having Chris. Mycroft had been a particularly difficult child. But he grew quite a name for himself. MI6 agents cowered in fear at just the mention of his name, one of the best kept secrets in England. And now he had Greg, the DI had been very good for him. 

Sherlock had also been a difficult child. Holmeses were naturally brilliant and Sherlock was no exception. He just lacked all care for social graces. As a child he was excited to share his discoveries with the world around him. When he was consistently shot down he decided to inflict that brilliance of his upon people like a weapon. He built up a surly and cold exterior that few ever saw behind. John’s acceptance of Sherlock’s intellect had worked miracles. Now Sherlock was married and happy for the first time in years. 

Quentin had been the easiest of her younger siblings. He was just as brilliant and curious as the rest of them. His interest had always been in new technologies and developments. He too had made a secret name for himself, working now as the Quartermaster of MI6. He married James Bond, a double-0 who was absolutely perfect for him. 

She was delighted that she was still close with her siblings, especially with the strain between Sherlock and Mycroft. She was also incredibly proud of her children. 

The three of them were the light of her life. They were growing into strong and capable people and their ability to adapt never ceased to amaze her. 

Elizabeth was off at college in New York and was doing very well. Adalaina was excelling in her schoolwork and in her final stage of training. Joshua was a crack shot with a level of intelligence that did their family proud. They always managed to surprise her with what they could do. 

Things were going well. Things were quiet, not so quiet that they didn’t have work, but quiet enough that they weren’t stressed out. Nothing like the incident from a few years ago. Her brothers could be so dramatic sometimes. 

Lyssa’s mother’s birthday was coming up soon and she had received an invitation for a party for her earlier in the week. She would have to call her mother soon.


End file.
